burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Burnopedia Podcast?
LeMans Racer, JJBest, KBABZ, and I have been throwing around ideas for a podcast. Feel free to contribute ideas or just chime in. Ideas Here are some ideas for segments I have. Add your ideas and comments below. * Intro: open the show * Headlines: A run through of the events of the past week that related to Burnout * Topic of the Week: The hosts discuss a predetermined topic (usually the largest news story) * (Stryker?) (DJ Atomika?) Quote of the Week * Vehicle Review: The hosts discuss the pros and cons of a vehicle from Paradise * What We're Driving: The vehicle each host has been driving recently * Updates ** Burnopedia Update: What's going on lately with Burnopedia ** Clan Update: What's going on with the Burnopedia Clan ** Burning Route Update: What's going on lately with the Burning Route blog * Listener mail: Read emails from listeners, and respond to them This is a lovely idea, I'm in. So a few questions i'll have are; length, People who will Presenting, and do we really need the DJ quotes or listener mail early on? Could the what we're driving be also what other games we've been playing?. Lastly, how will we do it? :IMO, length should be 30min. to 1hr. As for hosts, we'll have to see who wants to, then narrow down the list to 4-5 choice presenters per week. The ideas above aren't set in stone, they're just that: ideas. I'm fine talking about what other games we're playing. If all of the hosts download Skype, we can have conference calls for free. All each host needs is a decent PC headset. Also, one host would have to purchase a program to record the Skype calls (i.e. CallBurner). They could then edit the podcasts with intro music, etc. I already got Skype and a Good Quality Mic, just need to download CallBurner. Also, when we do the Pilot Episode (The Test Episode) Could it be You, Parkster and I just to test everything out and make so it isn't madness? :That sounds fine. When would be a good time for you? ::Let's wait 'till we get to hear what Parkster says... :::Ok. ::::Man, I SOOO want to help with the editing and adding intro music and stuff. I've been doing my own personal audio editing for years now, and this seems like a natural calling for me. I also happen to have EVERY SLICE of Burnout Music, so like, the intro music could be one of the remixes of the Burnout theme. We can use those because it's in the public domain as a download in the Burnout Paradise web pack. The web pack also came with some other sweet sounds such as Tyre Screeches, Crash Impacts and Car Revs which I could use as sound effects, or censors in case you guys start swearing or something. If I can do the audio I'd be VERY happy! KBABZ 03:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::As long as Crashbroke's okay with it, I'm sure you can. Oh, BTW, I made a logo for the 'cast. I'm fine with it, Parkster just has to say something. :One thing I've noticed with the images is that they're always quite jaggedy. Is there are reason for that? KBABZ 04:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::That sometimes happens when I copy and paste sections of other images. :::Huh. What program do you use? I use a bootleg copy of Photoshop 7 myself. Typically anti-aliases the images when I make them bigger or smaller. KBABZ 13:55, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I have Photoshop elements, but I usually use Paint.net. :::::Ahh ok. Reason being is that I personally think that the jaggies make it look like it was done in Paint. KBABZ 23:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds good but for the titles why not use the Top gear titles but add pics of burnout cars? jjbest This sounds fun. I am willing to do anything. I'm all for this. Minchkin :Since it will take a lot of effort to get the podcast up-and-running, we'll probably start this summer when most people have more time on their hands. I AM ALIVE Helloha, everyone. Just been uber bizzy with social life, homework and Rainbow Six Vegas 2 :P Anyhoo, i like this idea. Skype? Never heard of it. But i'm in. I'll try and download it but only if my five million regenerating tracking cookies, viruses, trojan horses and pop ups let me :S But yeh, that would be like the uberist thing ever. Well second to me. So lets do it. Also the logo looks too much like blogspot's logo. Could we make it more Burnopedia-ish. Thanks, :I'm thinking actually of helping out with the images myself. Those jaggies are really getting to me. KBABZ 14:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Who's stopping you KBABZ? And, Parkster, could you post here when you download skype so we can schedule the practice 'cast? Thanks, :::The main thing is that I mostly don't have the resources, like the background textures and images and whatnot. The logo looks a lot better now, too! Those weird dots vanished. When I'm making images in Photoshop I save them a JPEGs, but I pull the quality up to the max so they look like PNGs or BMPs, but don't take up as much space, and thus are faster to load! KBABZ 14:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Update Please!!!! What's actually happened so far with this? --Jjbest 15:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Not much. We haven't gotten a response from Parkster for a while. Since school will be getting progressively more busy, I was thinking of doing the trial episode this summer. ::Summer sounds a good time - but wont everyone be on hols? :::We'll find a time when enough people are available. ::::I'm available a lot of the time. I'm nearing the end of my TV Show so my time is going to be surprisingly empty again. My PS3 is also coming back next week! KBABZ 11:34, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Cool. I'll be out of school in a month and have some extra free time. So is this sopposed to be a video podcast? Because that would be fun to do. But if anything I could also do editing. Minchkin 17:15, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Audio. ::Video could be possible considering that I can record footage with my DVD Recorder. I would also like it if we covered older titles such as Burnout 3 and Revenge, which are still played surprisingly. I own all the Burnout games so again, footage, sounds and stuff to talk about shouldn't be a problem. KBABZ 13:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Video isn't that much harder. There are certain boxes and setups that have the ability to record video. That and I have an actual video camera for other random things. Minchkin 16:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I think we should start out with audio and see if we can build an audience first. ::exlonox has a point. I suggested video because I'm quite experienced now with using my DVD Recorder to make magic like my RaCF TV Show (I'm making a QFB movie now!). But yeah, we should build an audience first. KBABZ 01:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think more people watch video podcasts nowadays, and lengthy audio podcasts have the tendency to become dull. Gaming podcasts especially because it's quite hard to get a grip on what they're talking about if you are not familiar with the game. A video podcast would attract more viewers, I think (think how many more viewers the Criterion Games Podcast has now!).--Pobsta 09:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I was trying to fill the gap of audio Burnout podcasts. I was thinking of adding video in post-production for 2 podcasts: one audio and one video. :::::What I like about audio podcasts is that you can listen to them and do something else at the same time. I loved listening to the Full Moon Show while on the way to school on the bus, which is harder to do with a video podcast. You just feel obliged to watch whatever the hell it is they're doing. KBABZ 01:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) What about both? Video and Audio sections of the podcast or a seperate audio and video version LeMans 01:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) What If Kbabz recorded an online free burn session with the podcast members in it and everyone talking on thier mics. Then no one would have to buy anything. He could also record footage put the video on his ps3 record it again while we talk using the voice chat feature on the ps3. Not sure if I posted this corectly.Justination 17:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : If there is an option to play the microphones through the speakers instead of the headset then it could work LeMans 17:59, 17 May 2009 (UTC) yea there is just go to application settings and set the output device to speakers. :All Burnopedia users aren't on one console. Plus, as long as someone has a skype-recorder, no one has to pay for anything. ::Just as a note, Justination is a friend of mine. Skype sounds like a good way to go. Wouldn't it be amusing though if we had like, talking cars for the podcast? "Hey guys, today I'm in this episode's featured vehicle, the Vegas Carnivale." "The Carnivale? Dude, that sucks!" "Not so! In this episode I'll show you how to get the most out of the most rectangular car in Burnout Paradise!" *intro plays* KBABZ 01:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, sounds funny. I have a PS3 Eye, which means all voip comes through the speakers. Playstation Eyes are amazing, great fun with the app you get with it and only about £15 so it's worth the investment. Also, you dont have to worry about running about of battery.--Pobsta 09:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) What's the load-down? I've been gone for a while and obviously missed a lot of tings. So what's the update on all this Podcast stuffige? : No idea, All I know is that my videos are involved at some point. If you want my videos to put in then feel free. Use this http://www.captureyoutube.net/ LeMans 14:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::1. You download skype 2. we set a date for the test podcast. :::Well of course you need something to talk about, so try and settle that first. Have a list of things to talk about for the episode and make sure all participants have a printed copy at hand when recording it. Nothing worse than dead air. As a test podcast, cover the more average aspects about the game. The car could be the good ol' GT Concept, for example. KBABZ 00:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Should I start a podcast category of the forums? Using the template at the top of the page, here's what I came up with for the pilot episode: * Intro: Open the show, preview what's gonna happen in the episode * Headlines: A run through of the events of the past week that relate to Burnout. Pilot could deal with the BSI Announcement. * Topic of the Week: The hosts discuss a predetermined topic (usually the largest news story, in this case BSI). * Vehicle Review: The hosts discuss the pros and cons of a vehicle from Paradise. * Second Topic of the Week: If the TotW is not related to something in the games, then a second one can discuss a topic that does. Handy if an article is planned but a big announcement is made. * Burnopedia Update and Wrap-up: What's going on lately with Burnopedia and it's related sites, such as top articles and changes. Wrap up and end the show. KBABZ 02:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) That sound good, and you could also add a video built up of screen shots, and in game footage to make it more entertaining. Speednsnake 05:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know how long a youtube video can be? :Ten minutes, unfortunately. For the TV Show of RaCF that I made, I used Viddler, and it's the same site Sony uses for their Blogs, and it offers unlimited video time AND you can customize the colours of the player, so we can adjust it to look like the site colours! :Oh, also for fun made a promotional image for the podcast, heheh. Check it out by clicking the thummbie on the side there. KBABZ 11:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nice logo. Rappy, Parkster, and Crashbroke: do any of you have a program that records Skype conversations? http://www.pamela.biz/download/ http://prettymay.net/ LeMans 19:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't wanting a list of programs, I wanted to know if any of them already had one. Logo In all this Skype talk, no-one bothered to create a logo for the Podcast. Im not saying this so I end up creating it (KBABZ would take my life from me) but there isn't a logo and I don't think the Cagney logo is sufficent anymore LeMans 20:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :ROFL, I'll give it a try. ::?? A little less IG, alot more Burnopedia LeMans 22:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Nice! Could you upload a version without the text? I wanna see if I can tweak it. I think you should go with somthing simpler and easy to recognise, but those are pretty good too. KBABZ 01:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I wanted to use that group of squares, but I didn't have them as a raw image on a transparent background, so I made do with what we have. I should suggest that the background shouldn't be part of the logo. Try making them without the background so that you don't have trouble sticking them onto new images later. Oh, also had to remove the gallery, it was hiding the replies that were under it! KBABZ 01:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Opening I have created a test opening to see if this is what your after. Its et to private and only Exlonox, Crashbroke & Parkster can see see it due to them being on my Youtube Friends list. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNTB7hiwMh4 LeMans 14:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) My notes are on the video's page. :I will make the required changes when I get a list of agreed information concerning the podcast LeMans 15:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Aw man, was hoping to make an intro as well. Too bad I can't see it. KBABZ 20:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Add me to Youtube and ill add you to the allow list http://youtube.com/user/sdslmracer LeMans 20:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Worked for a while to make this, a potential Podcast Logo. I remade the grid of red squares and added some other neato features. However if you guys can give me a brief on what you'd like in the logo I'll be happy to accomodate. KBABZ 10:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) New, remade, added presenters, Only the usual suspects can see it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxvoO5f-HhY LeMans 15:46, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I edited the logo. The final version would be cropped into a square. What do you think? :I still am having a problem with how the asphalt is part of the logo. If you wanted to implement it into various different places you would have a transparent background like the one I did. Also, this place is getting really busy with images. How about we give this page a gallery so that we don't have to read around the images all over the screen? KBABZ 01:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I love that logo, it's absolutely awesome (just the plain one, which says Burnopedia Podcast with ignited boost's logo underneath). We need to make a page for that like we did with the Clan. Also i heard that you can make new namespaces so could you make one for this? Set it up similarly to the Clan page with boxes and everything. Keep the font on Verdana or somethign though. Just my idea. I may get to work on that soon. Unless someone wants to chip in before? Cya, :I've made my own intro for the podcast using LeMans' existing vid, and used a bunch of clips from various Paradise trailers, encompassing the normal game, Legendary Cars, Bikes and even the new BSI Trailer. I couldn't find any useful Cops & Robbers or Toy Car Trailers though (I only used footage with no trimmings or logos on them). I also added a voice over (which is me of course, can be changed) and slightly different music mixing. I'll upload it to YouTube tomorrow as a Private Vid. KBABZ 10:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well that's annoying. No matter what I do I can't upload the vid to YouTube without it stuffing up the audio synch, so I'll upload it to Filefactory and put the link in later. Here's the YouTube version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7rdNzhTNRA ADDENDUM: File Factory Download: http://www.filefactory.com/file/ag4af6b/n/Podcast_Intro_Test_wmv KBABZ 02:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) So... what do you guys think? KBABZ 13:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I like the footage and the Burnout footage at the beginning. The voice over is cool too. "Burnopedia" is still spelt "Burnoutpedia" in the intro's list of topics. ::I used LeMans' footage for the second segment, so that was unavoidable really. KBABZ 00:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Well it was a test opening, if you wanted one without text then you should have asked LeMans 00:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh no no no, the text is fine, it's just the Burnoutpedia thing. It was fine as it was when I put it in. KBABZ 01:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Podcast Page The page is up. I'm thinking that we can have any current video related to the podcast underneath and then an archive page too. If you want to add anything then run it by an admin, unless you are an admin... then run it by yourself! :Since when did we agree on a 9-10 minute video? ::Trust me, ten minutes is way too short for a podcast. In my opinion they should be as long as they turn out to be (taking into account editing and trimming). KBABZ 14:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Crash TV is oftenly less than 10 minutes nowadays. All we need to talk about is what is in the now in the world of Burnout. :::But we'll want to talk about so much more! ::::Yes, but then you'll have nothing to talk about for the other ones. You want a short, sweet podcast that doesn't drag on - you want your listeners to be waiting for the next one. --Pobsta 20:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::We'll see how the pilot goes, then start from there. If we just talk about what's been going on recently, then that's not much better than going to a news page. We'd need a reason for people to listen, which is why you'd need the 'pedia updates, the car reviews and the analysis of other mechanics and things throughout the games. KBABZ 00:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Adding My Assistance I just remebered today that my brother had my PS Eye, so I now have a webcam. If I could have a part in this somehow, maybe as the Event Helper (each time I show how to do a certain race/burning route/marked man/stunt run), I would deffinitly love to. I just have a few questions. 'I read some things, and have seen that you are using skype and callburner. I had no idea what either of them were so I searched. Skype looks like a way to call people on the phone for free, and callburner records those conversations. #'Why are we using phones for our podcast? Audio quality on phones isn't that great. #'Why don't we just use MSN/AOL/Yahoo? I know there's programs out there to record chats you have on those, and they have audio and video. #'If we're just doing our voices, what's going in as the visual part of the video? Who's filming what when? '''Maybe I don't understand how this podcast is going to work. Babadingldoo 03:32, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I made a video, it's in my blog. You can view it to see how good my camera is, and if you need me for recording something. This is also a bump post, cause you probably didn't notice it at night time. Babadingldoo 23:15, 1 June 2009 (UTC) My Contributions I can be used for footage of any Burnout game or vehicle as today I have re-purchased at the stock market crashing price of £2.....Burnout Revenge and it's the 360 version. Also if my logo ends up on this I would ad least like some credit LeMans 16:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I can't help much at all, but I may be able to spread the word and contribute ideas. As someone who can't really contribute, has anyone got any ideas as to what I could do as well. I would love to help, even if all I do is recommend stuff. Also, will it only be on Paradise? --Jjbest 17:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Sweet on the 360 version bro. I think that is the 'definitive' version of Revenge, and any new images for things (cars, tracks, that sort of thing) should come from the 360 version of Revenge. KBABZ 02:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Contributions I Porsche9099 can also contribute. I have semi-professional recording software that allows making podcasts like producing a news program. It's called BOINX TV and I'm happy to help in any way I can, so give me a shout or an e-mail and we might arrange something? I just need to know a screen recorder and I could record some footage into a demo. Porsche9099 04:31, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. (side note, to just sign with your name, and no date, use three ~'s not 4) ::Cheers Rappy Porsche9099 C_ee_X Speaks Just to say that seeing our upcoming Clan Meet that takes place on Halloween, I thought that this special Meeting could be the perfect excuse to start the podcast. Now I do realize that we're a bit short of time, I'm unfortunately no way near my PS3 (some 1000kms away), and the 31st of October is actually in just 4 very short days (note that there are historical examples of greater events that have been set up in shorter periods of time, but we're not here to discuss that issue...). Anyway. What have we got so far? ... Ok, so I think it would be a good idea if we took everything from the start, here are some colmuns, there are links scattered around the page so click, edit and save so we all know: What we are doing: *Intro *Headlines *Topic of the Week *Crash FM DJ quote of the week *Vehicle Review *What We're Driving *Updates **Burnopedia **Clan **Burning Route *(Listener mail) Who we're doing it with: *Exlonox *C_ee_X *KBABZ *LeMansRacer *Jjbest What is available: *Audio **Recording **Production **Some audio ressources *Video **Recording **Editing **Some artwork What the details are: *Length=30mins~1hour *Audio Podcast, maybe video after So basically, we discuss below and ideas pop-up in the columns above. This will make it easier to follow... Let's go people! Comments I'm heading up so much stuff at Burnopedia, I don't really want to be in charge of anything else. I'll contribute to the show, but I'm not taking responsibility. Plus, it seems like other users would be better leaders of this project. That said, give me a date, time, and agenda and I'll be there! :Well I don't know if we need someone responsible for all this but I understand! We might indeed need a project leader, preferably someone who has most of the technical stuff to co-ordiante everything... I'd sign up, but I honestly can't right now. I'll contribute what people need, such as audio work, samples, my voice, ideas and all other things needed to make this sound good... I may be the project lead to set up the 'cast, but once it's up and running, someone will have to keep it going without my directly... Project leader I would say Le mans should be.He seems to be the right guy for the job.Wes zach Wes 02:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC)